1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device comprising a through electrode, a semiconductor module employing thereof and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In the conventional technology, a bare chip stack-type multiple-chip module (MCM) has been proposed for the purpose of achieving a higher degree of integration in a system-in-package (Sip) arrangement in which chips are in parallel or of a package-stack type. An interconnect extending through the semiconductor substrate is essential for the bare chip stack-type module. Exemplary conventional bare chip stack-type MCMs having a through electrode are described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-7,909.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-7,909 describes a semiconductor device comprising a columnar plug that extends through the semiconductor chips. In this semiconductor device, a single plug is buried within a single opening of a semiconductor substrate, and one interconnect is disposed corresponding to one plug.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-43,502 describes a semiconductor chip having a ring-shaped chip through plug, which is formed by forming a slit-shaped concave portion in a Si wafer, and providing a geometry of the slit of a cylinder (annular cross section). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-43,502 also describes a chip through plug having a dual ring-shaped chip through plug and having a structure including a column of silicon in the center thereof that is remained therein. The ring-type chip through plug is formed by forming a ring-shaped concave portion in the Si wafer so that a convex Si wafer is remained therein, providing an insulating film covering each of the side surfaces and a bottom surface of the concave portion and a Cu film, and filling the slit-shaped concave portion by conducting an electrolytic plating from an origin of the Cu film to grow Cu. It is described that an improvement in the filling characteristic of the plug materials can be presented by forming the slit-shaped concave portion, and thereby providing an improved throughput.